


Another Victim

by orphan_account



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vampire au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Victim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomousOctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousOctopus/gifts).



> for my friend whos turning 19 today!! happy birthday!!  
> ik u like vampire au shihou so here....

He had no idea why he'd accepted the "learning opportunity" in the first place. Going to a lab in the middle of nowhere was one thing, but getting there was another. His auto had broken down. He was almost out of food. The wind was whisking him, almost blowing him away when he got out of the auto. There was no sign of civilization for a while. And, all for the better, it was the middle of night.

Houka took his suitcase and jacket and traveled along the road. He was left with no other choice. There were no other autos, rest stops, or even train tracks as he walked. The bitter cold got to his bones, even with his heaviest jacket, and he shivered and rattled. Would he die out here? Maybe. He wasn't exactly trained to survive while stuck in god knows where, and nature would get to him sooner or later. 

He kept walking.

He was probably an hour into his walk when he came across what looked like a house behind several vines and trees. _Must be abandoned_ , Houka thought. But in this situation, he was more than willing to take any chance that was offered to him.

Houka climbed past the highway gates and through foliage and flora, pushing plants away with caution as he walked. He had received a cut on his leg from some thorn, but there was no time to take care of it. The sting had made the walk a lot slower, but the house was not too far away from where he had received it. 

When out of the maze of trees, Houka felt his head thump, his leg swell, and the hot stickiness of his skin under his clothes. He had not taken a good enough look at the house to judge it before knocking on the door. Breathing out of his mouth, housing a headache, his burning leg.....

He began to feel a little sleepy.

 

\--

 

Houka had awoken to a warm and fluffy ambience. A bright grey sky shone in his eye, as if to queue him that it was morning time. 

He sat himself up.

He couldn't see much.

A white, black, and yellow figure was standing near what he thought was the door.

"W-who are you?"

"Mmm..."

The figure walked over to his bed. Houka cowered back to the end of the mattress before the figure walked up to the bed's side, grabbed something, and gave it to him.

"Your glasses..."

"Thank you."

"I know the feeling."

Houka put on his glasses and looked around. He was in an unfamiliar bed with intricately-designed covers, wearing pajamas that seemed just as fancy. Next to him was someone short and pale (for lack of better words) sporting long blonde locks. He was dressed in all black, aside from his ample blood-red cape.

"Would you mind telling me where I am? And who you are?"

The mysterious figure looked at him with a genuinely confused face.

"...Who are you?"

"Well, I am Inumuta Houka, and I'm studying new technologies at Acme University. You can call me something of an engineer, or a mathematician. I was sent to the Acme Labs, which is near Acmeville, in order to examine the-"

"Oh..."

He figured he should cut to the chase.

"So, my auto broke down in the middle of the night, and I had to walk upon miles of miles, and then I saw this house. So I decided to-"

"Ok."

Houka's eyes widened. He had not expected to be stopped so suddenly.

"What do you eat?"

"What do I eat?"

"For breakfast."

"Oh, what do I _want_ to eat...Just eggs, or toast or something. I'll be fine with whatever you have. I'm not really hu-"

"Ok."

The mysterious figure headed out of the room.

"Wait! You never told me who you a-"

The door closed.

Houka pulled himself out of his bed and walked out of the room. A narrow hallway was to his right, and a grand staircase to his left. The peeling wallpaper and decaying wood made him feel uneasy to go on either side. 

He picked the staircase.

Houka watched every step, afraid he would step on something in a house of such tattered condition. The paintings on the wall, the grand chandelier, and the furniture that inhabited it suggested that this was once an exquisite place, but no more. How could the mysterious figure live here?

He walked over to what appeared to be the kitchen. It smelled faintly of smoke. The mysterious figure was at the stove with a large pan and pot.

By how the figure kept interrupting him, he figured he should keep his sentences short.

"'Morning."

"Good morning."

Houka tried getting closer to the figure, but was too intimidated to do so.

"...What are you doing?"

"I'm making you breakfast."

The figure transferred whatever was on the pan to a nearby plate. The empty bowl by it seemed to have already been filled.

"Porridge and bacon."

He picked up the plates and walked to the bordering room. Houka quickly walked after him.

The room was a large dining room. The table was so long that it seemed to be able to fit over 10 people. There was a candle-lit chandelier above it, but it appeared to be on the verge of breaking. The wallpaper, just as in every other room, was peeling.

He set the plates at the head of the table and sat in a chair next to it.

"Eat."

Houka sat in the chair and did as he said.

While eating, he kept staring at the figure. Every once in a while, he caught his eye. He thought he should say something.

"You never told me your name," Houka said between a bite.

The figure was still turned away from him. "You can call me Shiro."

"Oh, Shiro...you live here alone?"

"Yes."

He continued eating. A silence was in the air for a short while.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No."

 _What a strange boy_ , Houka thought. He looked awfully young, and yet was living in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. He seemed to avert contact with him, not wanting to look at him like he did.

"What do you do?"

"What do I...do?"

"Like, as a job. How do you support yourself?"

"I like to sew."

"Oh..."

Houka wondered to himself if Shiro had sown his pajamas and covers, among other things in the house.

"Shiro...where are you from?"

"Mmm."

He left the table.

Why would he leave so suddenly?

Houka took a few more bites of his porridge and cleared his plate. He went to follow Shiro. 

Shiro had descended to a staircase below the house. Houka discreetly followed him.

The basement was cold and arid. Stone surrounded Houka from every side, with the area lit by torches.

 _Something out of a horror film_ , Houka thought to himself.

He walked through the stone-clad hallways until reaching a slightly opened door. He peeked in to make sure he was safe.

Inside was Shiro. He was sitting at a sewing machine, peddling, making something. There was a black and gold coffin and an overflowing bookshelf.

A coffin?

 _No, he couldn't_...

"Come in."

Houka nervously crept into the room and closed the door behind him.

"H-how could you see me?"

"I heard you. You can come in if you want."

Houka took this opportunity to look around. What he saw was indeed a coffin. He walked around it, inspecting it.

"Why do you have a coffin in here?"

"Mmm."

He decided there were more important things to talk aboutl

"D-do you think I can talk to you for a second?"

Shiro stopped his machine and turned to him.

This is the first time he had seen his face up close. He looked about Houka's age. His pale-white skin was flawless, his eyes a nice shade of blue, his golden hair very silky...

"Yes?"

"Well. I was wondering if you could help me continue my journey. I need to go to the lab, or back to the university. Are there any towns nearby?"

"Not that I know of."

"Oh..." Houka tapped the tips of his index fingers together in worry.

"Do you at least have a phone?"

"Yes."

This was a relieving result. Houka could at least call one of his friends or teachers to come pick him up.

"May I use it?"

"Yes."

Shiro pulled out a dial-up from the back of his sewing machine. Without hesitation, Houka plugged in numbers and waited.

"Yes, hello, Mr. Mikisugi? I'm stuck in this house, I'm not sure of its coordinates exactly. It's on the back of Route 24....Yes, my auto broke down. I hope it wouldn't be to much if you could send someone to....oh, thank you....5 days?! Yes, it took me that long to get here, but....oh, okay. Thank you. Bye."

Houka hung up the phone. 

"That was a professor of mine on the phone. He's going to send someone to pick me up, so I just have to stay put. I didn't give them the exact address...I hope they find me..."

Shiro looked at him with joy in his eyes.

"You are great company."

 

\--

 

Houka had spent his spare days in the mansion exploring. It truly was an interesting place. Secret rooms, compartments, and traps flooded it, making it feel like some sort of adventure. Shiro had admitted him into an underground library, where he spent much of his time reading all sorts of books.

Shiro had seemed to take a liking to him. He followed Houka to places he went when he wasn't working so hard on his sewing. Shiro asked him questions and recommended him books. His sentences were short, and with the extra time, he gazed at Houka with some sort of a daydream-y look. Houka himself did not know what any of these actions were to mean.

Overall, the experience in the mansion was not as bad as he had imagined.

Until he found something.

It was about his fourth day in the house where a certain stone two-to-the-left and fourteen-to-the-back of the library turned over a set of books and revealed an opening. He went in.

The opening led to a hallway. It was damp, cold, and eerie, like most parts of the basement. But what had bothered him was that it was extremely dark and smelled very strange. At the end was a door. He opened it.

The next room was covered in bodies. Men, women, and children of all ages who had passed were flooding the room. They all still bore their clothes, which were tattered in blood. Their faces expressionless and their skin off-colored, they were all dead.

Why would there be a room like this? Who were all these people? Houka felt himself shiver. He wanted to run away and pretend he hadn't seen anything, but one face had caught his attention.

It was of a boy who looked Shiro's age. His hair was a darker blue than his own and covered one eye. He wore broken glasses. His eyes and mouth were wide open as if he was in shock.

Why did this person look so familiar?

Just as he had intended to do before, Houka ran away. When reaching the library, he stepped on the stone again, and the bookshelf closed itself. He sat in a chair in the corner of the room to catch his breath.

Where the hell was he?

 

\--

 

It was the night before Houka was promised to be picked up. In celebration of his last night at the mansion, Shiro invited him to a salmon dinner. He had even given him an outfit to wear for the occasion. The dinner would begin at 8.

Houka put on the double-breasted navy blue overcoat with matching pants. The dress shirt, shoes, and tie he donned were his own, but the formal navy pair had been made for him by Shiro himself. He stepped down.

Shiro waited for him at the bottom of the staircase.

"You look handsome."

"Thank you...these are the clothes you made yourself, you know."

"Mmm."

Shiro led Houka to the dining room, where, as promised, salmon was awaiting him. Just like in every meal he had eaten in the mansion, Shiro would eat nothing. He began to eat.

There was a long silence.

"I like you, Houka.."

Houka's eyes widened.

"Well, thank you..."

"No, I like you. I like you a lot."

This was unexpected.

"Oh?"

"And I'd like to sleep with you tonight."

This made him uneasy. "Sl-sleep with me? Aren't you-"

"Not in that way. I would like to sleep with you in your bed."

"No."

He continued eating.

That night, after bathing and packing, Houka was ready for bed. He would leave the mansion tomorrow, and get away from the terrifying place. It had its ups and downs, but this was certainly not a place he would like to stay.

He heard footsteps.

"Hello."

At the door was Shiro, with his usual ponytail undone and clad in pajamas. His figure faded in the dark. He walked over to the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I said I wanted to sleep with you tonight."

He crept inside the covers and held Houka down before he could escape.

"What do you think you're-"

"...So warm..."

Shiro nuzzled his head into Houka's chest. His strong grip prevented Houka from running away.

Houka looked down at his captor. His face was squished right onto him. He looked....kind of cute. Why was he having these thoughts right now, unto someone who was trapping him in such a way?

He tried to ignore the context of the situation for just a second and brushed away Shiro's hair. If only he had talked to him more.

It must have been fifteen or twenty minutes since Shiro had come in before he started to creep in towards his neck.

"So warm..."

Houka backed himself up to the end of the bed.

"So...so alive..."

Houka could see fangs.

He felt a piercing pain in his neck.

He screamed. 

Blood dribbled on his body.

Shiro tore at his skin.

Houka suddenly felt weak.

 

\--

 

"Hello? Yes, Mr. Mikisugi...Oh, yes, Houka is doing very well here. A bright young man...Well, I called to inform you that we have received yet another opening at Acme Labs...Shinjiro left already...If you could sent them as soon as possible...thank you."

 


End file.
